


Doctor River Song

by tisziny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, University River, pre Closing TIme, young River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River ran, her long dress billowing around her, her neatly pinned back hair beginning to slip free. She couldn’t believe it, but she’d heard them cheer for her, seen them beaming and clapping along with all the other families. They were here. She hadn’t dared to dream that they might actually be here.</p><p>Unable to hide the wide and sparkling grin on her face she turned a corner, into one of the main corridors and saw them standing together, smiling and chatting and mingling with others as they too waited.</p><p>“Mother!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor River Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to accompany a set of drawings I drew. You can find them here:  
> http://tisziny.tumblr.com/post/59036035833/river-ran-her-long-dress-billowing-around-her
> 
> The drawings were inspired by a gifset of Ben Hur which you can find here:  
> http://wilfulwilf.tumblr.com/post/58734999582

River ran, her long dress billowing around her, her neatly pinned back hair beginning to slip free. She couldn’t believe it, but she’d heard them cheer for her, seen them beaming and clapping along with all the other families. They were here. She hadn’t dared to dream that they might actually be here.

Unable to hide the wide and sparkling grin on her face she turned a corner, into one of the main corridors and saw them standing together, smiling and chatting and mingling with others as they too waited.

“Mother!”

Amy looked up and squealed, hitting Rory to get his attention. They turned to face her as River got closer. She slowed to a stop and clutched her hands together around her certificate, simply beaming at them as Amy held her fisted hands to her mouth, trying to contain her excitement. Rory crossed his arms, trying to hold back tears.

“You’re here.” River breathed, “I wasn’t expecting…”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Of course we’re here! It’s not every day your little girl becomes a doctor, now is it?”

“I suppose not.” Her cheeks were beginning to ache. But how could she possibly stop this?

She looked down at her hands, the swell of her hearts and the love in her chest becoming too much, threatening to over whelm her completely. She fought it, trying to stay in control. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Rory raise an arm, he wiped away his tears and murmured softly, though she did not look up.

“We’re so proud of you, Melody.” His voice was thick and though River still smiled she felt a rise in her throat. Her hearts were as full as they’d ever been and she felt like she was soaring. They were here, her parents, to see her graduate. And they were proud of her. She looked up, her eyes sparkling as she took in the moment; she was proud of her self too.

She quickly looked down again, felling unusually vulnerable. Her every emotion was written so clearly across her face, she was bursting at the seams with happiness; gratitude, complete and utter amazement; revealing in the unexpected appearance of those she cared for more than anything in this world. Except perhaps-

“I believe congratulations are in order.”

River looked up and a happy sob fell from her lips. That impossible man.

She launched herself at him, rushing through the gap between her parents and pushing herself on her toes as her arms flung around his neck. The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around her in turn and hoisting her closer, lifting her into the air as he spun her around in a full circle. Carefully setting her back down to her feet he pulled back a fraction and smiled.

“Well done, dear.”

She pushed herself back onto her toes and kissed him. He returned it, his lips soft against hers before he smiled and pulled away. “You are simply amazing. Doctor River Song.”

And River cried.

She’d never felt happier.


End file.
